


i'd hug you if my arms weren't sticks

by honeyed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, It's all fluff, M/M, Snowmen, They're snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyed/pseuds/honeyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au where harry and louis are snowmen.</p><p>this is just a giant ball of fluff, i'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd hug you if my arms weren't sticks

**Author's Note:**

> so i saw frozen recently and i fell in love with olaf's character, and so i was like hey! i should write a snowman au and it went downhill from there.. but, frozen is a really good film and you should all go see it ayy

Marie smiled at her friend as she patted down the body on her newly built snowman. "Look! Isn't mine beautiful, Lucy?" She danced around it, her eyes sparkling.

Lucy nodded and stuck a carrot firmly into the middle of her snowman's face. "All done!"

"They both look so good!" Marie exclaimed, overly excited about the fallen snow.

Lucy looked over at the grand house in the distance as a figure waved the girls in for the night. Marie smiled. "Let's go." She said, taking a hold of Lucy's hand and whisking her away.

 

Harry shivered, watching as the two little girls who rolled him together skipped off to their home in the far distance. The sun was going down and the moon was beginning to rise. He looked up at the sky with his eyes of coal, forming a smile in his snow. "I'm cold." He said. He turned his head to look at the similar figure standing strong beside him.

"No shit." It replied. "You're made of snow." Harry nodded slowly, looking at his arms. He tried ever-so-hard to bend them but, as they were sticks, he didn't have elbows.

"This blows." He said, wiggling them profusely. "Or should I say... snows."

"No, you shouldn't." The figure replied with a sigh. Harry shrugged and looked around aimlessly at their surroundings. The tall trees, the frozen lake - not meters away, it was truly beautiful. He looked back over at the figure before realizing he hadn't introduced himself. He was about to, but the girls didn't give him a name... He thought long and hard before choosing one for himself.

"I'm Harry!" He said excitedly, shuffling over to his friend.

There was a pause.

"How do you know?" The figure asked, Harry shrugged.

"I don't, I just like that name and I wasn't given one."

"Okay well, I'm... Louis." He decided, wobbling as a gust of wind blew past them. "What do snowmen do for fun?"

There was a pause.

What _do_ snowmen do for fun?

Harry pondered the question, looking around at the whiteness below their bodies. "I have an idea..." He said slowly, sliding himself over to the sledges that the girls had left behind. "Let's go sledging."

Louis shook his snow at Harry. "No." He refused. "We're made of snow, if we crashed... We'd disappear forever." Harry hopped himself on to one of the sledges and it began to slide slowly down a small hill. "What are you doing?" Louis asked, worried about his new friend.

Harry looked down at the sledge as the bottom half of his body began to float away with the wind. "Harry!" Louis called out, quickly pushing himself off to get momentum. He began to slide fast down the same path Harry was on, catching up quickly. "Watch out!" He yelled as his body slammed into Harry's sledge sending them flying into a tree.

Harry laughed, lifting his head up from a pile of snow. "We're fine, see." Harry said, holding up his sticks and waving them in front of Louis' face.

Louis lifted up his head as well, looking at Harry. "You're lucky." He sighed, looking at the moon as it reflected off Harry's snow. "I don't know what it is inside me, because I don't have a heart... But looking at you makes me warm."

Harry smiled, shifting himself to sit up against the tree. "I hope it doesn't make you too warm..."

Louis found himself moving to sit beside Harry. "Why?"

"I wouldn't want you to melt." Harry replied. Louis nustled his head in the crook between Harry's body and his head. He could feel the softness of Harry's snow against his.

"I feel it too." Harry finally said, breaking whatever silence had fallen.

Louis smiled to himself sweetly.

"Maybe in another life, we're together?" Harry suggested, trying to put his arms around Louis before realizing they were sticks and that it wouldn't be possible.

Louis nodded slowly. "Maybe we're humans..."

Harry's smile got bigger. "Maybe we're in love." He looked down at his frozen chest. "I wonder what love feels like?" Louis shrugged. "I wish I had a heart."

Louis nodded in agreement. "Me too."

Harry's sigh blew condensation into the air. "Wherever we are, whoever we are, I hope we're happy." Louis smiled, pushing his head closer to Harry.

"If we have each other, I'm sure we are."

Harry's cheeks warmed up lightly, causing light droplets to drip off them.

The sky got darker as the sun completely disappeared behind the hill. "If I had to be built next to anyone, I'm glad it was you." Louis managed to push out before his coal began to feel weary and tired.

Harry rested his head on top of Louis', "Me too, Lou." He said with a smile, closing his eyes tightly. "Me too." He repeated. They both drifted off, cuddled up together.

\--------------------------

Marie ran over, with a small tear in her eye. She looked down at the puddle of snow that lay in front of the oak tree. Lucy held her hand tightly, all that was left was four sticks, two carrots and a few lumps of coal. "At least they melted together." Marie said, forcing a smile. Picking up the intertwined sticks and holding them in her hand. "Let's go home."


End file.
